


The Impossible Choice

by definetlynotahunter



Series: The Coopers Meet the Ponds [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Major Character Death (Yet), Poison, life or death, much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definetlynotahunter/pseuds/definetlynotahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decisions are made, and not everyone is satisfied with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the huge hiatus! I promise I'll try to get back to this soon, school is just so crazy!

Small eyes were watching him pace. This ancient man, this man older than time, was being given an impossible choice. River or Rose. His wife or the mother of his child.  
Jackie and Amy were standing inches apart, screaming for their daughter’s lives. Both mothers had already lost their daughters, and would fight and tear and bleed and rip apart the universe to save their children.

Rory and Pete were sitting in silence and just looking at each other, an impossible sadness mirrored in their eyes, mixing with quiet determination. Both fathers recognized in the other the adamant refusal to let their child die, and both would do anything for family. 

Jack stood, suddenly. “Jackie, Pete, I love Rose, I do. Amy, Rory, River seems lovely. But I will not sacrifice Ianto for either of them. I’m not a hero. I’m a selfish man who has finally found someone to truly love. I won’t give that up. I’m giving Ianto the antidote.”

The Doctor’s head jerked towards him, eyes rimmed red. “Jack, no, not yet, there has to be a better solution, I can save them all, i know I can.”

Jack shook his head. “You have 5 minutes. Then I’m giving it to him, understand?”

The Doctor nodded mutely, then went back to pacing. Suddenly, a cry went up from the center of the room. Kay was sitting on the floor, and though she was too little to understand, she knew her mother wasn’t there. The Doctor knelt down and held her close, face hidden in her golden curls. Amy turned away from Jackie and stalked over to the Doctor, pushing him backwards slightly. “Doctor, you have to save my daughter. It’s your fault she was taken from us, it’s your fault you didn’t find her, and it’s your fault that I can’t have any more kids!” Tears were streaming down her cheeks. “River deserves more time.” 

Jackie followed, fuming. “Look, you ginger bint, my Rose has a baby, Kay needs her mother! Besides, it was your psycho daughter that did this in the first place!” 

“Don’t talk about my daughter like that!” Amy whirled around to slap the blonde, but Rory caught her hand.

“Amy, violence isn’t the answer.” He laced his fingers through hers.

“Yes it is, I’m Scottish.” Amy frowned at her husband.

Rory chuckled humorlessly. “You can’t use that for everything, Amy. Look at the baby.”

Amy looked down at Kay who was weeping into her father’s shoulder, and her shoulders slumped. “She needs her mother… But Rory, Melody…”

Rory nodded. “I know, but she did this to herself, Amy.” The husband and wife looked into each other’s eyes, then turned and walked out to the TARDIS to say goodbye to their only daughter. 

The Doctor made no move except to pull his daughter closer to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that way way shorter than I intended it to be. I promise to try and write more, there is definitely more to this series. Please leave kudos and comments, they are fuel for my writing! I have a sort of ending in mind but please feel free to leave suggestions!


End file.
